Miraculously Perfect
by 4Lilacs'n'Netflix
Summary: Percy and Annabeth start the second semester at NYU together. When Annabeth meets a mysterious character on her way home, what kind of history can they find out about her? Is she a demigod? Can she hurt them? Read and find out. Hope you like it. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my trusty followers! So I decided to start this new Fanfic. I'm not really sure about where it's going, but I have a good feeling about it. This story won't just be about Percabeth, but there will be a lot of it. **

**Also, this story mostly revolves around one of my OC's, so if you don't like those stories, I suggest you click away.**

**Breathe, Maya, Breathe**

**Whew! Okay, I know this is a long author's note, but it has to be said.**

**Disclaimer: There's a reason I'm writing Fanfiction.**

**Onward March!**

"Percy, I miss you. I miss you so much, I don't even think it's healthy." Annabeth swooned.

"I know. I'll see you soon. It's November, but we will see each other for Christmas." Percy spoke reassuringly. Even though it was a phone, Annabeth swore she could hear his heart beat and feel his messy hair.

"Ok. Talk to you later." Annabeth said as she took her phone down to hang up.

"Bye." Percy hung up his end of the line.

Annabeth rose from her place in the small coffee shop. She then gathered her books and laptop, stuffed them in her bag, and swung it over her shoulder.

She marched confidently out of the shop, earning a few glances from the guys. She walked back onto her campus of NYU. She had really hoped to get into Yale, but she decided to start there to give her a bit of a background and enhance her chances. Percy was still pretty far away at SNHU, Southern New Hampshire University, studying to become a marine biologist.

As she was fantasizing about Percy, she didn't notice another figure on the sidewalk. She bumped into the girl, making her drop her notebook.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" Annabeth exclaimed as she bent over to pick up her book.

"No problem," the girl spoke quietly as she grasped the items she had dropped.

"I think I have you in one of my classes," Annabeth said, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, your Annabeth Chase. Smartest girl in advanced architecture." The girl had finally made eye contact, and Annabeth was taken aback by how beautiful she was.

The girl had a perfectly proportioned face, with dark green eyes that practically glowed against her fair complexion. Her teeth were extremely straight, and were piercing white.

Her hair was a wonder of it's own. It was a midnight blue, that seemed just the right balance between black and purple. It was quite straight and cut in long layers. It was like if you mixed a silvery gray and navy, that was the color you would get.

"Hello?" The girl waved her hand in Annabeth's face. "Annabeth?"

"Sorry. Your just...really pretty." Annabeth said.

'Oh, well," The girl glanced down at her shoes. "Thank you."

"Here's my number. You seem really interesting and I would like to talk sometime." Annabeth handed her a slip of paper that she had just tore out of her notebook.

"Well, um, I am truly flattered by your kindness, but I'm not really about that life." The girl said. For the first time, Annabeth noticed the girl wasn't wearing makeup. _Even better, _she thought to herself.

"About what life?" Annabeth inquired, wondering what she meant.

"You know," the girl began to trace her foot on the ground as she whispered, "The gay thing."

"OOOOOOHHHH, no, sorry if it came across like that. I actually have a boyfriend." Annabeth giggled a bit at the girls suspicions.

"Oh, well, should I be surprised? I mean, look at you!" The girl finally cracked a smile, which made her even more beautiful.

"Thanks. I better get going, the weather seems about to take a turn for the worst." She gazed up at the already rainy sky, soon to be covered with storm clouds.

"Yep. see you around!" The girl said. And with that, the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Annabeth had arrived at her dorm, when she received a text. It was an unknown number, so she assumed it was from the girl she had met earlier. The message read:

_Hey, are you going to the party later? I heard everyone was going. I'm going, so I figured maybe we could talk more._

Annabeth waited to reply, as she opened her door.

"Hey Piper," she called out, "Is there something you want to tell me about?"

"Oh yeah! There's this huge party tonight and everybody is going! So are we! I think Nico, Will, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, and Frank are all flying in for Christmas, so they are all going to be here in a couple days. I think next Wednesday is when they said they would be here." Piper shouted all in one breath.

"And you didn't tell me about this why?" Annabeth screeched. All of their friends were coming to stay for two weeks and Piper just miraculously forgot to tell her?

"Well, I didn't know until a couple days ago, and then it was supposed to be a surprise, but I decided to finally tell you." Piper suddenly felt guilty.

"Fine. When and where is this party?" Annabeth crossed her arms and sat down on her bed.

"It's in the spot at seven thirty. It's five now, so we have some time." Piper replied.

The spot was this area just off campus where the students could all hang out in peace. No wonder they were having the party there.

"Alright. I guess I'll go." Annabeth sighed as she laid down. "But first I need a nap."

She text the mystery girl back saying she will be there, and then got herself some shut-eye.

* * *

When the two girls arrived at the party, they were immediately overwhelmed by how much damage had already been done.

There was a barn with large wooden walls, and the door was opened. The students on campus had "secretly" inhabited it and made it their own. There was a kitchen and a bunch of chairs on the other side. Outside there was a pool and what looked like the beginning of a bonfire. People were being thrown into the pool, even though it was November. There was one couple who were on a rather large floatie in the center, but that was it.

Annabeth and Piper went inside and found a pile of disaster. There was a girl throwing up in the corner with her friend there to hold her hair back. A bunch of people were in the makeshift kitchen serving drinks and eating. The "crew" of popular girls were all flirting with these douchy frat guys which we all knew was going to end up in a one night stand.

On the other side of the sitting area was a milder crowd, the kind Annabeth usually stuck with. Having fun, but not too much. I suppose you could call them the "designated drivers".

The girls took a few seconds to take in the scene, then went their separate ways. Piper was usually found with the "fun bunch", the group outside who were throwing drink into the fire and dancing. A lot.

Piper, being the daughter of Aphrodite, tended to attract a lot of guys whom she would later scare off with her vicious attitude.

An hour or so had gone by and Annabeth was thinking about ditching when Piper came into to her a screamed over the music, "You really gotta come see this!"

Piper grabbed her hand and pulled her off the wall, where she was having a nice conversation with a interior design major, and dragged her outside. "Look," was all she said. Piper gestured at a thirty degree angle, and there he was.

Messy hair, sea green eyes and everything. Standing before her was the one and only, Perseus Jackson.

She had no words, but actions speak louder. She sprinted straight at him and jumped as he caught her in a spinning hug. She began to tear up, but wiped them away as he set her down.

"You know, I was kinda starting to miss you." He said.

"Oh shut up." She then wrapped her fingers around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Wholeheartedly as if they haven't seen each other in ages.

"But I did miss that." Percy hugged her again.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked him as she grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"I got bored." Percy said. "And I missed you. And I may or may not have been failing 3/4 of my classes." He smiled.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth gazed up at him.

"It wasn't marine biology, it was English and science and all the pointless crap that nobody cares about. Besides, it doesn't matter because I'm enrolled here now for the second semester. I couldn't stand being that far away from you." he smiled and they hugged again.

"Now let's go join this party." Annabeth laughed when she said it.

"Yeah, it looks fun." Percy said.

It was then when they saw the crowd beginning to form. Annabeth realized it and suddenly got giddy.

"What is that?" Percy asked.

"Looks like you've made it just in time for the first fight of the night." Annabeth giggled and jogged to join the crowd, soon to be followed by an intrigued Percy.

**Alright, so, what do you think? I don't know if it was to much. Please review to make me feel good about myself.  
**

**I honestly don't know what college parties are like, I'm just going off of TV education. The best kind. Feel free to correct me.**

**Don't you just love the word miraculous? I know I do.**

**Slow down. Think.**

**Okay. Thanks for reading. I will try for weekly updates, (which means monthly) so in the mean time I hope your enjoying you fanfiction!**

**Peace out my nachos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up fellow fanfictioners? I just though I would answer a question that none of you asked but you may have been wondering. Yes, Percy and Annabeth are demigods in this story. So are all the rest of the seven, including Thalia and Nico. They will come in later.**

**So I got bored today and figured that I had an amazing idea so i just thought I should fascinate you all with the second chapter of this wondrous story.**

**Disclaimer: Why is this even necessary?**

**Onward March!**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth stopped once they had reached the edge of the inner circle. Annabeth inspected the characters.

On the left side was a girl who was a sophomore. Her name was Sierra. Everyone who Annabeth knew wondered how she even graduated high school. She was so dumb, they created a math class for her.

She had longish brown hair that was wavy. She was wearing leggings, boots, a low cut t-shirt and a stylish jacket.

Annabeth turned her head the other direction to find - Oh gods. It was the mystery girl she had met earlier that day. Annabeth wanted to step in on her side, but knew that it was the wrong decision. Once the cops arrive, anyone who interferes is getting it.

The girl had her hair parted to the left, with her bangs dutch braided back. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans which tucked into combat boots. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt with a black Washington D.C. hoodie.

"Should we stop them?" Percy spoke into her ear to be heard over the crowd.

"No. Never interfere. The police will be here in roughly twenty minutes, if they catch you on the scene, your screwed." Annabeth replied.

"Alright." he said. Annabeth knew how hard it would be for him to just stand and watch, but she hoped he understood.

She then began listening to the argument.

"Oh, look who thinks that she's all that now that she's at a real party. don't get too drunk, wouldn't want you getting sloppy or anything, just like usual." Sierra spat it at the mystery girl.

"Really? I guess I didn't realize how much you cared about me. Maybe we should play house sometime. You can be the mom, since your always caring about other peoples lives instead of your own." Mystery girl replied, still standing with her arms crossed.

"How dare you! I would never waste so much time butting into your boring life." Sierra finally dropped the cup she was holding.

"Yes, and it's too hard to look into yours. I mean, counting up all those guys you seduced. There was Aaron, and Mathew, and Jake. Who's next? Maybe you'll be so drunk you won't even remember!" Mystery girl pointed out the guys in the crowd.

"What are you trying to say?" Sierra was beginning to really lose her cool. Annabeth knew from how many fights she as seen that things would soon get physical.

"Oh, no. I'm not calling you a slut or anything. I'm just saying if your vagina had a password, it would be 1234." Mystery girl raised her hand in and innocent way.

"Urgh!" Sierra screeched.

"And we all know that you've been trying to sex Mike every which way since Tuesday. It wasn't subtle." Mystery girl and Sierra were slowly getting closer to each other.

Sierra's outrage was quite obvious now, but suddenly she calmed herself down.

"Oh please. You're just jealous because you wish you had a real family who cared for you. " Sierra was satisfied. She had hit just the right spot. Mystery girl began to shake with rage.

"You know what? You know nothing about my family. But, it is pretty obvious that your dad bought your way in. I mean, Lord knows your not even smart enough to know what day it is today." Mystery Girl had tensed up for a second, but regained her cool. She then pointed to Sierra's shirt and said, "Oh, and what is this? Your dad spent too much money paying for you to get in to college that you can't even afford fitting clothes."

Sierra was outraged. Before the girl had anymore time to burn her, she reached up a hand and slapped her right across the face. Sierra went in for a second hit, but the girl dodged.

Sierra then tried to kick her, and that was where the girl made her first move. Mystery Girl snatched Sierra's leg as it was in the air and twisted it. Sierra was then forced to turn as the girl pulled her leg making her fall. Mystery Girl then got on top of her and said, "So when are we going to start the fight?"

It was then when the cops finally showed up. It all happened in a blur for Annabeth because she was in the midst of the crowd. What she saw was Sierra got out of it, as usual, and the Mystery Girl was taken away. That was all she could see.

"Sooo...what now?" Percy asked.

"Now, we leave." Annabeth said.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were cuddling on Annabeth's bed when her phone rang. She saw the number and quickly picked up.

'Hey are you okay?" Annabeth quickly shot upright.

"Yeah, I'm good. Look, I've got one minute to make a phone call. I need you to come get me. No one else is going to. All you have to do is show up and say that you are my legal guardian and then take me back to campus. That-" Mystery girl was unable to finish when the phone line got cut off. Annabeth figured the time was up.

"Percy, we need to go to the police station and pick someone up." Annabeth said.

"Alright, I have my car. But who are wee picking up?" Percy stood up to face her.

"I don't know." Annabeth said. "But I really wanna find out, so let's go.

* * *

On the ride over, Annabeth thought about who this girl was. How was she going to bail her out if she had no idea who it was?

When they finally arrived at the station, Annabeth rushed in and sprinted to the desk. Before she could open her mouth, the lady said, "Lemme guess, you're here to pick up the girl?"

"Yes." Annabeth said. Percy had just arrived at the desk.

"I need her name and birth date and I'll fake the rest."

"Uuuuuh you see,, we don't really-" Annabeth began.

"Ma'am I need this information or else I cannot release her to you." The secretary spoke in her raspy voice.

Annabeth tried to improvise but was interrupted.

"I need a name. What is it?" Secretary began to look amused at the situation.

"Aradhelnith Branthel. And her birthday is January 11, 1996." A voice said from behind them.

Annabeth and Percy both instinctively reached for their weapons as they whipped their heads around. They did not expect to see a regular teenage guy with soft brown hair. He had the same light green eyes as Aradhelnith. He was wearing a black hoodie with dark blue jeans.

"Alright." The secretary paged in the security. Within a couple of minutes, Aradhelnith was walking out and when she arrived in the lobby her jaw dropped.

"Orchalchanar?" She said in awe as she walked up and hugged him.

"Yep. But I'm not the only one." His smile faded.

"Oh Gods no..." She whispered.

Annabeth and Percy just stood and watched as a tallish woman marched in. She had long blonde hair that was straighter than wood and she wore a flowing white dress. She had a headband of silver that was placed as a halo around her head.

"Mom?"

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**I know I'm a sucky updater, don't judge me. This was just kind of a filler chapter, so don't expect much from it. A long chapter is promised next. There is a lot to explain.**

**Until next time, **

**Peace Out My Nachos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I really writing this right now at 11:00 on a Saturday night?**

**Yes. **

**Am I a sucky updater?**

**Clearly.**

**Am I aware of the shortness of this chapter?**

**Yes.**

**Do I care?**

**No.**

**Obviously not because I continue to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I can't even...**

**Onward march!**

"Yes, Aradhelnith. And I am very disappointed in you. But as of now, we do not have time for this. Your father has decided to pay us a visit." Aradhelnith's mother paced back and forth in front of them holding an aura of power.

"Yes, Queen Clorbes." Aradhelnith did not make eye contact as she replied.

"Your father wishes to see you now." Queen Clorbes replied. "Orchalchanar and I will be heading back shortly. You may take this time to discuss matters with your fellow patrons."

"Yes, mother," Aradhelnith replied as Queen Clorbes marched strictly out of the building.

"What was that all about? Are your parents, like, really into larping?" Percy asked.

"No. Annabeth, Percy, this is serious and I have a lot to explain in a little amount of time. First order of business, I am of the royal family of elves of the Raellona."

"Wait, so your elvish?" Annabeth wondered. "Does that explain the name?"

"Yes, all names hold power. My name, Aradhelnith Branthel, means royal, terror, high, noble, fine, sister. Since it's kind of long, you can call me Arad. " She added.

"Okay. This is intense." Percy spoke.

"Yes I know, but continue to listen. My father left when I was young, said he could no longer stay. My mother, Queen Clorbes, has run the kingdom ever since. Occasionally he will stop by, but never for very long." Arad looked down at that.

"And why are you telling us this?" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"I don't know, I get a good feeling about you two." Arad looked giddy. "Now come on, let's get to the kingdom." She them grasped all of their hands and the world went dark. Soon enough, the light was back again.

The scenery was completely different. They were out side a beautiful elven castle that was white and trimmed with gold. The couple had hardly any time to take in the scene before Arad led them into the castle. The went straight into a throne room and Arad's whole outfit changed.

She was also wearing a flowing white dress which was embedded with jewels at the top. She also had a tiara.

When she arrived at the thrones, she bowed down to one knee. Percy and Annabeth followed awkwardly. "My Queen and King, I present to you Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson."

She then stood up and swept her hand towards them in a dramatic gesture.

"Welcome-" The Queen began but was soon cut off by the husband.

"Did you say Percy Jackson?" The king spoke wearily.

"Yes sir." Arad replied.

"Percy?"

Percy then looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Apollo?"

**TAAAAA-DDDDDDAAAAAA**

**Your welcome. Another Chapter. **

**I will admit I didn't proof read because I'm tired and lazy and it's like 11:00 so um yeah.**

**I need some inspiration on where to go with this. I have and idea, but I'm not sure. It will not stay in the elven realm. This story will move towards Camp Half Blood.**

**Until next time, **

**Peace Out my Nachos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Cheezit Mice. It's been a while. I am no longer going to set false goals for myself on when to update. Just read when they roll.**

**Sorry for the last chapter. It was short and sucky. I'm aware. This chapter will be extra long just for you guys!**

**But this chapter will be somewhat confusing so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: WHY**

**Onward March!**

_"Apollo?" Percy's jaw dropped.  
_

"Perseus Jackson?" Apollo stood from his throne. "What in Hades are you doing here?"

"I...uh...Arad?" He glanced over at her.

"UUUUUUMMMMMMMM..." She looked around, her hair, now silver, whipped about. "UUUhhhhh, well, uh, you see, um...FASHION!"

Another young elf came running in. "Yes?"

"Um...I don't know...Could you explain?" Arad looked desperate. "Why is father here and who are these people?"

"Well, this is the infamous Percy Jackson and his wondrous girlfriend Annabeth Chase." Fashion replied. "Hello. I am Aradhelnith's adviser, aka sister. I am mortal by the way."

"Okay, I am so lost." Percy said.

"BYE!" Fashion sprinted out.

"Well she was helpful. Alright, so Apollo, my father, is a Greek god. I may have forgotten that minor detail." Arad summed it up.

"Yeah, my father's a Greek god also. That's how I know him." Percy said.

"Then is that why you're here, Apollo?" Annabeth asked the god.

"Yes. Aradhelnith, there is lots of explaining to do. Perseus is a demigod, and you are also. You need to make your way to camp. That is the only safe place for your kind. You are already trained, it will not be hard. I get the feeling another great prophecy shall come soon, and you are the key. For now, I must go." And with that Apollo disappeared.

"Well, that was confusing." Queen Clorbes said. "But your father's right. You need to leave. You will see me soon, but you need to go. Goodbye Arad." The queen left the room.

"Well, isn't that just perfect..." Arad said as she sat down on the ground, no longer caring about her dress.

"That was one of the most confusing situations I have ever been in." Annabeth said. "And that's saying something."

"As of right now, we need to get you to camp." Percy turned to leave, "So...how do we get out of here?"

"Well, we are in supposedly Middle Earth, so we first must exit the realm." Arad stood up and exited the castle. Her long silver hair flowed behind her. "I can help with that."

She grabbed the demigods hands and transferred them back to the bustling streets of New York.

**Okay, I had almost four thousand words on this and I didn't save it and my laptop decided to update right then. GRRRRRRRRRR**

They walked back to the police station and got in Percy's car. Annabeth in the front, Arad in the back. Once Arad got in the car, she fell asleep. It had been a long day, Alright?

* * *

The car ride went smoothly. Too smoothly.

Just then, the Sirens arrived.

"COVER YOU EARS!" Annabeth screeched.

Aradhelnith shot upwards and pulled her hood over her ears. Wait, hood? When did she get a hood? When they transferred back into the human realm, her look changed yet again. Her silver hair was pulled into a tight side braid under her black pullover hoodie. She had white skinny jeans that had multiple rips in them. Her brown boots went up to her knees, and Arad got them from the elven realm. She also had two knives in a cross on her back, underneath her sheath. Her bow was pulled across her and her sword was on her belt. Learning how to fight just comes with being an elf.

Percy slammed on the brakes in the car, sending the inhabitants lurching forward. "How do we fight them if we don't have hands?" Percy yelled over the mesmerizing music.

"I have an idea." Arad spoke. She gave them no time for input as she stepped out of the car. She pulled a bow off of her back and knocked three arrows. She released them and all of them hit their targets. Three of the Sirens vanished into dust. The fourth, who Arad could not see, was hidden behind a tree. Arad turned around and began to walk back to her friends.

The fourth Siren finally decided to show itself and it took a dive at Aradhelnith. Just before it reached it's target, the monster turned to dust. Annabeth was halfway out of the sunroof and her dagger was on the ground twenty feet away.

The demigods got out of the car and ran over to her."What were you thinking?" Percy asked her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Arad pulled two earplugs out of her ears. "I put these in before I fell asleep, but I heard Annabeth screech. That was about it."

"Oh my gods Arad," Annabeth spoke, "Your a little bit of a genius you know?"

"Yeah." Arad shrugged.

"So where did you learn to shoot? And wield all the weapons?" Percy asked as he looked her over.

"Oh, you have to learn if you're going to be an elf. Your considered dishonorable if you don't." Arad spoke.

"Wait, that;s a thing? Like in the Lord of the Rings how every elf learns to shoot?" Annabeth asked in awe.

"Yeah. Oh, I forgot. Legolas is my second cousin." Arad spoke.

"You have a lot to speak about child!" Annabeth said. She then grabbed the elf's hand and dragged her to camp.

**Review if you know who Legolas is! He's my favorite!**

**I know, it's still short. I got so angry when my computer updated that I just kind of rage quit. That was this morning. **

**Hey, please review if you like this. I need to know if anyone is still reading. Also, tell me where you think this story should go. I really like hearing your input. **

**I'm trying to make Aradhelnith sound as much elf-like as possible, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know.**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Peace Out Ma Nachos!**


End file.
